Why?
by dixonsgirl93
Summary: I dont own any part of twilight :  SM does!   Bella thought she knew him turns out shes wrong. Can Edward save her before its too let?
1. Chapter 1

Here I am, another girl who let some guy get away with excuse after excuse. There are thousands just like me who have been or are in the same situation. I knew that it was wrong, but the part of me that still somehow loved him thought that he loved me. I mean I really wouldn't have stayed with him if I didn't believe that he did. But now that I'm older I know that I didn't deserve what happened to me when I was thirteen.

(Flashback)

I'm playing basketball outside, on the neighbors' goal, wearing short shorts and a swim suit top. A strange feeling that someone is watching me; turning around I find that this boy is staring at me. I just ignore him since he doesn't look dangerous, come on he's my age what could he do to me?

A few minutes went by when I feel someone touch me; I nearly jump out of my skin and turn quickly to find it's the boy from earlier.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." He spoke sweetly.

"Oh, it's alright." I said.

"I was wondering if I could play with you."

How does he speak with so much courage? I asked myself.

"Oh well sure," I said while throwing him the ball, watching intensively as he shot it and made it.

"So what's your name?" He asked passing me the ball. "Mine's Jacob."

I start to dribble. "I'm Bella, short for Isabella," I say bringing my hand up to shake his.

He complied and said, "Nice to meet you." He continued to watch me as I stepped away to shoot the ball.

As I was about to shoot the ball I got distracted. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him taking off his shirt. He caught me looking and started smiling. I focused back on the task at hand and shot the ball. I missed. "Damn it" I muttered to myself, or so I thought.

"Excuse me?" he questioned picking up the ball.

"I'm sorry just talking to myself." I said embarrassed a little bit.

"Oh okay, so you live around here?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said pointing to my window, and then I turned towards him. "How about you?"

He hesitates with a shocked and a pleased look on his face. "You live right in front of me." He said laughing a little.

"Wow, that's weird." I spoke softly, a little happy.

We played for another hour or two before we stopped. We're both tired and thirsty. He looks at me "hey you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Umm" what should I say? I don't know this kid except for what he told me during our game of 100 questions, maybe I should just thank him and go home. But my mouth doesn't want to. "Yeah, what you got?" I said.

"You want to come see?" he asked.

Really? He doesn't even for real know me. Maybe he wants too.

I nod and follow him, well here we go. I notice there aint many cars in the parking lot, are we about to be alone? Well what could possibly happen. I thought.

We walk in and he motions me to the couch for me to sit. "Sit and relax." So I sat down. "So what would you like? We got big red." He said.

"That's fine." I said looking around the room. It was a tarnished white, there's a really small TV on a small nightstand looking thing, and two bedrooms down the hall.

He brought me big red and sat down next to me. We talked for a while about a bunch of different stuff like what we like to do, favorite colors, and stuff like that. Than I start feeling this connection with him, it's weird because I've never felt it before with anyone else. It's like I was being pulled to him by some higher power. Can he feel that? I asked myself.

He starts moving closer to me until there was like no more space between us; I guess that answers my question. And then I start to think, well dang I really want to kiss him now, somewhere inside of me told me to go ahead and do it already, but I can't because I just meet him today. I stop arguing with my "inner" self when I notice him sitting here staring at me knowing that something's wrong.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks softly

"Nothing" I said a little too quickly.

"You sure?" he questioned knowing I'm lying; it's not hard to tell when I am.

"Well I was just thinking…" I spoke but...

"You can tell me anything" he interrupted.

I thought for a second and decided to just act on it instead of telling him. "This" it was all I said before I grab him and then presses my lips to his. I pull away quickly, probably too quickly for his liking.

"What's wrong?" he said.

Huh?

"Nothing, I promise." I reassured him.

"Then why'd you pull away?" he asked.

I started getting the feeling that the spot lights o me, so I took a sip of my big red but it's all gone. I just continued sitting there speechless on the spot.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. My head shot up and I just stared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later

I'm thinking about the day we met when I heard the door slam shut it made me jump back to reality.

"Hey baby, what you been doing?" he asked. I remain quiet. Smack. "Baby I'm talking to you!" he yells and hits me in the back of my head again.

"Yes Jacob?" I whimper from the pain.

"You know you're supposed to answer me the first time I ask a question." He spoke strongly.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't hear you. I won't do it again." I begged as he comes closer to me and grabs my face.

"Your fine baby just don't do it again, you know I don't like hitting you." He proclaimed.

"Okay I won't promise" I said softly.

Than he kisses me, we kiss for a while, he moves forward until I'm lying on the couch with him on top of me, we continues for a while only to stop to breathe.

"Jacob stop please!" I exclaim as he start groping me through my clothes and kissing my neck.

"What is it baby? We're only kissing." He said starting to get pissed off.

"We can't do this, I'm not ready." I spoke softly with worry, as I star into his eyes to see what he will do next.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, I can't figure out what he is thinking because his face is unreadable.

"Are you okay baby? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said.

"Just please don't be mad at me cause I'm not ready." I beg frightened to death. I already know what he's capable of.

"You're scared of me? Really? I'll show you something to be scared of." Plow he punches me in my stomach and smacked me, which knocks me to the floor. He starts kicking me and then everything went black.

I woke up in his bed. I look around; I only see the bright light coming from the window, through the blinds. As I continue to look around I spot his clothes thrown around the room; I'm only in my white bra and underwear. "What the…." I stopped because he started to stir and I didn't want to wake him up.

I get out of the bed as softly as I can, I found my clothes, threw them on fast then I run out the door and went to Alice's, my friend that lives a few buildings down from me, Alice has always been my best friend even though she hates Jacob. She doesn't understand why I'm with him still, and honestly I don't even know that myself.

Once I get to Alice's she's sitting on the porch talking to some guy with dirty blonde hair, ripped muscles, and looked pretty tall. I walk up; say hi to Sarah, she introduces me to the ripped guy Emmett. Then she asks a question I'm just not ready to answer.

"What happened to your face?" Alice asked curiously.

I hesitated, "I ran into my door last night. You know me, always walking half asleep." I laughed. She just nods knowing how clumsy and we sit there for a while talking and getting to know each other. Then Alice goes silent and looks past me then rolls her eyes. I turn to find Jacob watching us furiously.

I turn back to Alice. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" I ask, not against begging.

"Of course," she said smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I think I even notice Emmett smiling too.

We go inside Alice's house so I can call my mom to ask if I can stay. Of course she said yes. So the day goes on, me and her are getting ready so we can go over Emmett's, who I found out is 23yrs old, lives across the hall with and his girlfriend Rosalie and his brother Seth, cause he doesn't want to sit there by himself. We go to Emmett's, hang out for a few hours. I decide to drink with him a little; I do learn that it helps get rid of the pain Jacob causes.

"So are you ever going to tell me the truth about what happened to your face?" Alice came right out and asked?


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few weeks I managed to not really make Jacob too mad, thankfully. I got to know Emmett and Rosalie more. Jacob and I have been doing very good lately surprisingly, mostly, because he hasn't tried to have sex with me again. But I know that it's only a matter of time.

It's now May, it feels so good outside. I'm talking to Alice and Emmett on their porch and all of a sudden I see Jacob watching us intensively. Once he realized that I spotted him he comes over and sits next to me. He put his arm around my waist then pulls me closer.

"Hey baby who's this?" he asks looking over at Emmett.

"This is Alice's neighbor Emmett." I say motioning between the two before I continue, "He's just a friend, will you please relax your grip please?" I whisper to him. After looking at me he finally he relaxed his grip on my waist.

We sit there for a while as Jacob tries to 'get to know' Emmett, but I think that he's just trying to make sure that he isn't interested in me I guess. He found out that Emmett's 23yrs old, works at Logan's, and lives in the apartment across the hall from Alice with his girlfriend and brother. Jacob really liked when Emmett talked about his girlfriend and her daughter Raven, but then I felt his grip tightening again as Emmett mentioned that they would need a babysitter Saturday, I can only assume that it's because he knew I would offer. I jumped as his grip got tighter and tighter.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked looking at me puzzled.

"Umm yeah I'm good, sorry, cold chill." I lied but I know she could tell, but I have to convince her that I'm 'cold' so this doesn't get worse than it already is. I put my jacket on, that was lying in my lap. "See I'm cold so Emmett where y'all going Saturday?" I ask, but everyone knew what I was doing.

"Umm where going to the pub up the street, well that is if we can find someone to watch Raven." Emmett says a little weary.

Alice fake coughs to try to get my attention, but Jacob knew it was fake, he also noticed that Alice was trying to speak silently to me. She kicks me when Emmett and Jacob were engrossed in their own little conversation. I know what Alice was trying to tell me, so I just nod.

"Emmett umm I can watch Raven for y'all" I said; "Alice can even help me can't you?" she nods.

Emmett said "you will? I nod. " Thanks."

"What time you want me to be over here?" I asked while trying not to think about the fact that Jacob's tightening his grip a little too tight. I'm so glad no one noticed; I already know it's going to bruise. God I know I'm about to pay, but I mean really what's so bad about babysitting a little girl?

"Around 7, I guess" Emmett spoke, "one of my friends will already be here so do not freak out when you come over."

"Okay, thanks." I say. "Umm well I guess we should get going Alice I'll see you tomorrow and Emmett I'll see you Saturday at 7." With that me and Jacob stood up, said goodbye and started toward my house.

"Can you please loosen your grip now?" I beg trying to stop the pain.

His grip goes loose, "What is wrong with you?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused, "All I did was offer to babysit a little kid." I spoke louder than usual.

When we got to my house nobody's home so he decides to come in with me, but that was a huge mistake, too bad I realized it too late.

Once we got inside he took me to the couch and started kissing me.

"I'm not ready." I exclaimed "you know I'm not" pushing him off so he knows I'm not playing. He just sits there like he was dumbfounded and can't think.

"You know what; I'm done with this shit, your such a fucking tease." He says as he stood up and walks to the door.

"Fine than go, I don't want you here anymore." I shout storming to the door, jerk it open and push him out. As I'm slamming the door shut he puts his foot in between the door and the frame.

He pushes the door open so hard that it pushes me back and knocks me off balance. He catches me and shuts the door. Once its shut he starts dragging me to my room and throws me on my bed.

"Jacob" I speak with fear. He lets me sit up and then he sits next to me; he grabbed my hand in his. He put my hand on his face leaves it there for only a second, then down his shoulders, he keeps moving my hand down, stopped over his chest, his stomach, and then I realize what he was doing. I try to jerk my hand away but he holds it in place once he got to his mark.

"Come on baby, see how much you affect me?" he says with excitement. As he puts my hand in between his legs, he moved up and down, adding pressure.

"Let me go." I scream pulling my hand away as hard as I can, "I'm done pretending that your this perfect little boyfriend, you're not, your hateful, fake, abusive, ungrateful and" I didn't get the chance to finish cause I was on the ground in pain. "God damn it, this is what I'm talking about. I can't even finish talking without getting hit." I whimper from the pain in my back where he hit me.

He tries to pick me up by grabbing my arm with all his strength. I try my hardest to yank my arm away but he just tightens his grip. "Baby, you don't mean any of that, and even if you do, what makes you think that I'm going anywhere?" he yelled strongly. "I love you and I won't let you go. If I can't have you, no one can." Then he hits me in my stomach, I could hardly breathe; once I caught my breath he punches me again in the stomach. I then heard my mom coming in the building Jacob put me in my bed, covered me up, and then spoke "you tell anyone and you will wish we never met."

As he was walking out of my room I said "too late for that." He just laughs and continued walking, I hear him telling my mom that I don't want to be bothered.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I stayed in all day, I called Alice and told her I didn't feel very good, but that I'd see her tomorrow. After that I made something to eat and sat in my room listening to music. Then I heard knocking from my window, I already knew who it was so I went to my stereo and turned it up louder until it finally stopped. I eventually fell asleep and didn't wake up the rest of the night.

"Bella, wake up!" my mom sung through the door, she stayed outside the door.

"What? I'm trying to sleep." I say.

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon it's time to wake up, Alice and Jacob's been calling you." She tells me.

"What'd Alice want?" I ask.

"To talk about tonight." She tells me, "What's tonight?"

Oh shit I forgot to tell her. "Alice and I are babysitting her neighbor's daughter. I meant to tell you." I say.

"Oh it's alright sweetie, what time?" she ask.

"7" I told her while getting out of bed to get ready.

"Well I'm going out, so have fun." She says, "oh and you can just stay the night too if you want."

"Okay, thanks. Well I'm going over Alice's, I'll be home later." I spoke.

"Ok, oh yeah did you want to know why Jacob called? She asks.

"NO!" I practically scream, "We're over so I don't want to talk to him ever again." Then I walk out the door.

I walk fast to Alice's so that I don't run into Jacob. But as I walk up on Alice's porch I see Jacob sitting on the steps. He gets up takes a good long look at what I was wearing and walks toward me.

"You always know what I like to see you in baby," he speaks softly "but who you dressing up for?" he asks.

Dressed up? How am I dressed up for someone? I look down at what I'm wearing, shorts, a white tee under my giant sweatshirt.

"One I didn't dress up for anyone, and two like it's any of your business, we broke up last night. That's why I said it's over; I'm done dealing with your controlling ass." I scream, loud enough that Alice, Emmett, and some other guy with bronze hair run out to see what was going on. Once I see them, Jacob turns around and notices them watching at us.

He turns back to me and says "so you want an audience? Well here you go." Then he grabs me and kisses me, I struggle so hard but I can't escape his grip.

Finally I get free and scream "get off me, what is it with you not listening? Do you really want this to happen here? Cause I'll tell everyone what the hell happened the night before last." He let go, I smack him hard. "Jacob you need to go." And with that he left.

I walk in the building and sit on the stairs with my head in my hands. Soon I realize I'm crying. I feel a hand touch my hidden bruise on my arm, I jump and hiss from the pain.

"Ow, please don't touch me, it hurts." I look up, wipe my face off, and see who had touched me, it was the unknown guy. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be bitchy. I'm just...never mind, anyways what y'all been doing? God whys it so hot?" I say trying to change the subject.

Alice gives me a strange look and then speaks "Umm nothing really, where you been?"

"I was in bed all day yesterday; I didn't feel like getting up so I laid in bed and listened to music." She just looked at me and knows that I'm leaving something out. "Okay truth is I didn't want to have to deal with Jacob so I stayed in, you happy now?" I ask sarcastically. She doesn't answer so I turn to the unknown guy and ask, "So what's your name?" They just stood there and look at me.

"I'm Edward." He finally says, "I'm sorry I hurt you, I just barely touched your arm, and I didn't think I used much strength."

God he's beautiful and sweet.

Then Emmett interrupts my thoughts. "So what's wrong with you? I mean what just happened between you and Jacob?" he asks.

"Umm, oh, I knew y'all would want to know eventually, well I broke up with him the night before last but he won't let me go, he even told me that before.." okay stop now before something comes out that doesn't need to. "Anyways so what'd y'all do yesterday without me?" I ask quickly...

"We didn't do nothing, just chilled," Alice spoke up, "Umm Bella can you come with me for a minute? I want to show you something." I nod and follow; "We'll be right back" she tells the guys.

I can hear them start talking about something when she gets me into her apartment. "Okay so spill," she spoke up, "why didn't you tell me yesterday that you broke up with Jacob and what the hell happened the other night that he did?" she asked really quickly.

"Whoa woman chill, it's hot in here!" I speak, not knowing she heard the last part.

"Well take your sweatshirt off." She raises her voice at me.

And not thinking I take off my sweatshirt and then she went off.

"What the fuck did that fucking dog do to you?" It was loud enough for the whole building to hear. The next thing I know Emmett and Edward come in, nearly knocking over the door. They just stared at the bruises on my arms and stomach. "I'm going to kill him." Alice spoke as I was rushing to pull my shirt down.

I just sat sit on the couch trying to hide my arms, but it doesn't work. I look up at them but they're just staring at me trying to find something to say, but can't.

"Okay I'm not trying to be rude but can everyone stop staring? There just bruises, it's not the first time it's happened." I say stupidly realizing what I just said. I stand up.

"WHAT?" Sarah screams, "How long has he been hitting you?"

"I...umm got to go," I say as I ran out the back door.


	5. Chapter 5

As I sit on the back steps of the building, I hear them talking, even though I can't understand what their saying. Then I hear someone at the back door, so I get up not even bothering to look to see who it is.

"Umm are you okay? I'm really sorry; we didn't mean to stare at you like that. It's just that were shocked that a beautiful, sweet, smart girl was abused by such a low life piece of shit." Edward speaks; he gets angry toward the end.

"It's okay I just…" I start, "did you just call ME beau...beautiful?" I stuttered.

"Yes I did. Emmett has told me a lot about you." He says while raising his hand to my face. "I'm really sorry that your ex did that to you."

I couldn't think I didn't know what to say let alone think.

"Umm thanks I guess. You know you don't have to be nice to me, just because I feel like shit, I mean Jacob has been pretending to be nice to me for a while now." I say quietly.

His face turned from happy to hurt. "What you mean?" he says.

"Nothing, we better get back inside before they think something bad happened to me." I joked. He nods in agreement and smiles.

We walk to Emmett's, in the kitchen Edward stops me and asks "Do you want something to drink before we go in?" opening up the fridge for me. I look around the fridge and point to the bottle of vodka. "Umm I don't think you need that, your only 13yrs old." He says to me.

"Age is just a number Eddie boy, I'll be fine." I assure him, then I grab the bottle and he gets me a glass and a bottle of Gatorade. I mix the two together then take a sip to test it out at first it shocks me and I guess I made this weird face cause Doug tries to hold back a laugh. It takes me a second drink but then it got better. "Yummy, would you like to try it?" I ask holding the glass out to him; he hesitates but then takes a drink. "Hey don't hog it all." He just laughs and hands it back to me.

"Here lets go in there and see what's up." He says putting his hand on my back to lead us to the living room.

"Your back!" Alice squeals. "I didn't think you'd be back, since you were gone for a long time." I look at her; she has a fake half smile.

"Yeah, I didn't know where to go." I say. Then Emmett looked like he wants to say something but doesn't.

"Can you please put your sweatshirt back on or something please, I can't look at your bruises it just makes me even more pissed." Alice started, "I'm sorry it's just you didn't deserve to be beat like that."

I put my sweatshirt on and make my way across the room to sit down on the love seat. Edward just stood where we entered the room, "you can sit here" I say and I pat the spot on the couch next to me and take a drink of my mixture. I love this stuff, at first it was gross but you get used to it.

"So…" I start but then Emmett interrupted

"Who wants to watch a movie?" looking around to see that everyone was okay with it. I mouth 'thank you.'

I was starting getting a little buzzed, than I ended up falling asleep. Unknowingly I lay on Edward's chest. I started to hear voices that woke me up. I sat up and noticed it was a little after five o'clock. "I'm sorry," I apologized, "I didn't think I was tired."

"It's okay. No one blames you." Edward said sweetly.

"Yeah it's all cool." Emmett spoke and Alice agreed.

"Oh umm Jess I know I'm supposed to help you tonight, but I got to go with my mom to visit my grandma in the hospital." Sarah explained.

"Oh, it's cool, I can do it by myself, and I just said you could help so it umm wouldn't piss off Jacob. But that really didn't even help still." I cringed at his name.

"Are you sure? I mean we don't have to go tonight." Emmett interceded.

"Yes it's going to be fine, he won't bother me, he thinks Alice is going to be with me and plus he won't do nothing in public." I assured. Well at least I don't think he'll do anything in public. And what if he finds out Alice's not going to be here, what am I going to do then? Maybe I shouldn't do this. But I can't let them down.

"Ok well got to go, because we're supposed to leave at 5:30pm. I'll call you later tonight." Alice said as she got up to give me a hug and then left.

So there I sat in Emmett's living room with him and Edward, it was quiet as ever, but then finally Emmett broke the silence. "Are you sure you want to babysit still?" he asked, "Cause you don't have to, we won't be mad."

"No it's fine; I honestly don't think he'll bother me tonight." I lied. I mean since I pissed him off majorly earlier doing that in front of everyone.

Edward broke through my thoughts. "Do you want more to drink?" he asked, I looked down and noticed my drink was nearly gone.

"Umm I think I'm good for now, I don't really think I need any more if I'm going to baby sit." I said, and then he winked at me.

"Okay well I'm going to go get ready." he said and went to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while Edward and Emmett got ready, Rosalie came home with Raven and then she got ready also. It was 6:35pm when they were finally finished getting ready, I just sat there playing with Raven, and she really likes me.

"Here's the number to the pub if there's any problem or something happens." Rose told me handing me a piece of paper with the number on it, and then her and Raven went into the kitchen.

"I'm serious call if something happens." Emmett said, "if he bothers you just keep the windows and doors locked; the knifes are in the 2nd drawer from the fridge." He said quietly that Rose couldn't hear while she was telling Raven bye.

"I will, I'm not going to let him come near her." I told him, than Edward hugged me tightly. I mouthed 'thank you', he just smiled.

"We'll probably be gone for a while but don't hesitate to call." Rose said as she came to get the guys from the living room. "We better get going." They both nodded walking to the door.

"Remember he's only trying to scare you, because he thinks he can, if you believe he can't than he can't." Edward said right before he shut the door.

Three hours passed since they left. Raven and I watched 'The Little Mermaid' now Raven's asleep. I'm in the kitchen grabbed a glass and open the fridge to find something to drink when I hear a knock on the door. Who could be here this late? Maybe it's Edward and them. I slowly walk to the back door and unlock it. I hesitate to open it, and I had a right to, because once I opened the door I regretted it.

"Hey baby, are you alone? Can I come in?" Jacob asked.

"No, and don't call me baby, we broke up." I said strongly.

"You didn't mean it, we love each other, why would we break up?" he stupidly asked, starting to get angry.

"You really want to know?" I asked sarcastically, he nodded, "because you're abusive, you love hitting me and making me cry." I started; I took my sweatshirt off, and lifted up my shirt just to show my stomach. "You like doing this, making bruises on my body."

I knew he was getting angry just by the look on his face, he jumped forward, grabbing me around my arms where there was already his hand sized black and blue bruises, and pushed me back until I was up against the counter.

"You think I like punishing you? Huh? You think I like having to hit you to get my point across that you're MINE!" he shouted.

"Jacob get off me," I struggled against his mine.

"No, did you not just hear me? I said you MINE!" he shouted again.

He then pulled on me and made me go into the living room. He threw me on the couch and knelt above me with one of his legs between mine. "Take your shirt off." He demanded.

"Jacob, get off of me" I screamed then he got up punched me in my face so I was in too much pain to move, then he went to find something.

He came back with a roll of duct tape, I tried to get away but he just straddled my legs to hold me down. He tore off a piece of tape and covered my mouth, so I couldn't be heard anymore. "Now I'm going to make you mine forever." He said as he raised my shirt and pulled it over my head, he went lower to unbutton my shorts, and then went to the zipper and pulled it down. He got off me but only to remove my shorts. I tried to fight against him but he just hit me again so I couldn't stop him.

Once he finally got my shorts off, he threw them over to where my shirt was thrown. He grabbed the duct tape again, and tied my hands together. He kept wrapping and wrapping my wrists in tape, until I could hardly feel my fingers anymore.

"So you think I like to punish you that I only want to hurt you and make you cry, well tonight you're going to cry, hurt, and bleed." He spit out with rage, while moving his hands over my body feeling my chest through my bra, moved to my back and removed it. I felt so ashamed that this was happening to me, by HIM!

"I'm going to make you a woman, MY woman, tonight baby. We're going to have a baby together too, so you'll have to be with me forever." He spoke with the smuggest look on his face.

"NO," I tried to scream but it just turned out like a muffled sound.

He climbed off me and knelt at the side of the couch next to me. He sat his hand on my breast and started kneading it, he moved slowly over my stomach, and then the worst and most violating thing ever happened. He slid his hand under the band of my underwear and palmed my private place. I screamed the best I could thinking someone would hear me.

"Mmm baby, I like when you scream for me, I'm going to make you feel good, I'm going to make you so wet for me." He said with a husky voice. Tears fell from my eyes as he moved his fingers to go inside of me, and began to move them.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to her you lowlife son of a bitch?" a voice came out of nowhere while Jacob continued to pump his fingers in and out of me.

"What does it look like? I'm making my baby feel good can't you tell..." he didn't finish because the voice came closer with fire in his eyes. I know that voice now. Edward! Oh thank god.

"Get away from her." Edward said grabbing Jacob up by the throat and slamming him up against the wall. I felt so relieved that he was no longer touching me. I quickly threw my arms over my body to cover myself up, when I heard Edward throw Jacob out the front door and told him to never come near me again. He then ran over to me and covered me up with a blanket, but even though I knew it was him it scared the hell out of me so I jumped away from him in shock.

"Shhh...calm down, it's only me Edward; I'm not going to hurt you. Here let me see your hands, so I can get this tape off you." He sounded so sweet and sincere.

He reached to pull the tape off my mouth, it came off slowly I knew it would hurt, and then he unwrapped the tape from my wrists. Once he got the tape off he began to rub my wrists, I'm guessing to make them stop hurting.

"Stay right here, I'm going to get you a bigger blanket." He said going to the room down the hall. I tried to get up but I was in too much pain and dizzy to get up, I ended up falling to the floor. Then I tried to crawl to the bathroom with a small blanket still wrapped around me.

I reached the bathroom and slammed the door shut, not wanting anyone to see me. I felt so ashamed, so violated. All I needed was a bottle of alcohol. I couldn't think about what had just happened I tried to picture myself back in the kitchen just getting a drink. A knock interrupted my thoughts and I started screaming as I hide in the bath tub.

"Bella, its Edward, are you okay?" he asked sweetly, "I'm coming in."

"No, please, no don't, you don't need to see me like this I can't..." I couldn't finish through the sobs.

The bathroom door opened despite my warning, so I yanked on the curtain to pull it shut.

"Please calm down, I won't hurt you, I want to help. You've got to be cold and hurt. Do you want something to drink? I have a bigger blanket for you." He spoke softly, "I won't look, I promise." As he finished talking I pulled the shower curtain open and wrapped myself up as quickly as I could.

"Umm Edward you can look now, I'm…I'm covered." He opened his eyes and sadness broke through his expression. "Can you help me out? I don't think I can stand." I asked in pain.

He nodded then bent down to pick me up. The pain began again and made me wince as he carried me to his room and laid me on the bed. "You can lay here." he started. "I've been staying in here while Seths in jail. So it's okay, if you lay in here. Do you need anything?" he asked sweetly.

"I could use a really strong drink, please." I whispered, not trusting my voice fully.

"I'll be right back." He said as he walked out of the room to the kitchen.

I laid there on the bed wrapped in a blanket, wondering to myself why Jacob would do this to me. Was it just because he was mad? "Did I really deserve all this because I wouldn't have sex with him?" I asked myself, not realizing I asked it out loud.

"Don't even think that." I jumped not knowing Edward was back in the room again. He walked over to the bed with my drink in one hand and my clothes in the other. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry. But you really did not deserve what happened to you." he spoke with a mix of sadness and anger in his voice.

"Y...your fine," I said shaky "I was just thinking about…well you know. Umm do you think you could do something for me?" I asked, and he nodded. "Can you lay with me? I just can't be alone, I'm scared." I spoke with truth.

The bed shifted as he climbed on and began to speak, "yeah of course, no funny business, I swear." He proclaimed then laughed a little.

I giggled but stopped short cause it hurt too much. Well I got to give him props he is trying to get me to laugh. I smiled to myself with that thought. He lay down beside me; I turned into him as he wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. I sighed as I tried to relax but it wasn't easy. I was on edge thinking that the second I get comfortable something bad will happen.

After a while sleep consumed me, all the last few months played in my head. Is my head trying to tell me something? All of a sudden one memory stopped, I tuned into it farther when I noticed it was the first time Jacob hit me, I cried and screamed but he threw me to the wall and covered my mouth. He walked away as I dropped to the floor in pain; he came back twenty minutes later with a confused look on his face, he ran to me, dropping down on his knees, holding me, and telling me that he was so sorry and that it would never happen again. I stupidly believed him, and then the memory disappeared. What exactly was that supposed to do to help?

After what seemed like hours of the memory torture I tried to wake so I could get away from all the memories of Jacob. When I woke up tears were streaming down my face, when I realized that someone's arms were around me I started screaming and trying to get away.

"Bella calm down. You were just having a nightmare." The voice said, when I didn't calm down it spoke again, "hey hey it's just Edward. Please calm down beautiful."

I turned and realized that he was right. "I'm sorry, I, you, he..." I couldn't even talk. I wiggled out of his arms, sat up with my knees bent up and laid my head on my knees. I heard a gasp, and my head snapped up fast to find that Rose and Emmett were standing in the doorway looking back and forth between me and Edward. They obviously saw that I only had my underwear on, and the bruises on my face and body. I quickly threw myself back down to the bed and covered myself with the blanket I had. Edward got off the bed, and ran to explain as they walked out of the room. I could hear them talking in the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

"What did we come home to?" Rose asked angrily form the other room.

"Nothing, she had a nightmare and woke up screaming." Edward tried to explain.

"She meant why Bella is half naked. Edward she's only 13yrs old." Emmett exclaimed.

"Will you calm your ass down please before she hears y'all?" Edward said. "I will tell you everything that happened. Okay well first you know that I left the pub because I didn't have a good feeling about leaving Bella alone to watch Raven and before you ask she is in your bed knocked out asleep she didn't wake up through any of what happened. But yeah anyways I was walking up the driveway I heard a sound. I couldn't figure out what it was or where it came from so I kept walking. As I walked in the back door I noticed that it was wide open, the kitchen a mess then I heard the noise again, and it came from the living room. I stood frozen in stock from what I saw…" he breathed in and continued,

"I saw Bella lying on the couch, with her shirt, bra, and pants off of her, she was trying to scream but her mouth was taped up along with her wrists. Jacob was sitting on the floor next to the couch with his hand...down her underwear." He paused; the last word came out with so much rage. "She had bruises on her face, neck, chest and stomach. I don't know why I couldn't move, but was frozen with shock and anger. He then noticed I was there after I asked him what the hell he was doing. He had the biggest grin on his face while he kept his hand going and said what you think I'm making my baby feel good with that I went crazy I threw him up against the wall by the throat and made him leave."

He finished telling them the rest, but I didn't want to listen any more I just got dressed. I chugged the drink I had forgotten I had then I walked out into the living room to find my sweatshirt. Once I stepped into the living room everyone stopped talking and turned to me.

"Umm, I'm just looking for my sweatshirt, I should probably go, I've caused enough trouble for myself and I really don't want y'all to get involved I don't want anything happening to y'all." I said softly.

"Here it is, but you don't have to go. And you haven't because any problems for anyone, not even yourself, I told you before it's not your fault." Edward said handing me my sweatshirt.

"Well my mom said to just stay the night at Alice's anyways." I said fiddling with my fingers.

"Well she got home a while ago but I doubt you'll want to go over there, you know she's going to ask you 50 million questions and flip out. You can just stay here and sleep in my bed; I'll just sleep on the floor." Edward said.

"No, I won't kick you out of your bed, you don't have to sleep on the floor," I said softly, " you can sleep on the bed I won't sleep much anyways cause all I see when I go to sleep is 'HIM' hitting me over the past several months." Ugh stupid word vomit, that was a big mistake. Everyone's eyes just about popped out of their heads and their mouths hung open.

"Please don't say anything; I really don't want to talk about it. And I really want to apologize about even opening the door but I thought it might be one of y'all." Tears started to coming down my face. "I'm just glad he didn't think about Raven being her. I'm glad that it was just me that he wanted to hurt." I stopped because I felt arms around me.

"It's okay, but thank you for not letting her get hurt, and I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Rose whispered in my ear.

She released me I just stood there I didn't know what else to do or say. Until Edward spoke up "do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Well not really, I finished my drink from earlier and I'm not really that hungry, but thanks anyways." I said.

"Well were going to go to bed, night." Emmett spoke taking Rose to their room.

Edward and I stood there quietly until I moved to the loveseat across the room to stay away from the couch. He understood why I didn't want near that couch; he turned the TV on, put a movie in, and came to sit next to me.

"It will be okay, ya know," he assured me wrapping his arms around me. I just nodded, laying my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating in my ear; it was so soothing, it ended up causing me to fall asleep.

Once darkness hit around me I was blind to my surroundings, but from what I can hear that wind is blowing, there are people nearby but it doesn't seem like anyone is close enough to get to me. I open my mouth to scream for help but no sound will come out; all of a sudden there's a hand moving over my hip to my stomach. I'm frozen in place and that only this person has the power to let me move or speak. This person uses their other hand on my hip to slowly turn me around to face them. It's Jacob! His lips brush against mine which makes me jump and open my eyes quick…

I look up at a ceiling particularly hyperventilating, with an arm behind my back. Its dark but its bright enough that I can tell that someone's next to me, OMG who's this? Think Bella think. Then the thoughts of the whole night flooded my head causing tears to fall.

"Edward" I whispered turning on my side to face him. I could see how peaceful he looks sleeping.

"Bella" he sighed.

I thought for a second that I had woken him up but he was still asleep. He's dreaming about me? I asked myself.

"Bella can I kiss you?" he asked in his sleep. Is this real? I've got to be dreaming myself.

I leaned more into his arms to get closer. Am I really about to do this? I asked myself. "Yes" I whispered as I moved my face to his. I brushed my lips against his, and then put a little more force into it. It only took seconds for him to respond. He opened his eyes and started kissing me with much more force. He leaned closer until our bodies were touching then he was hovering over me trying to get as close to me as he could, but something changes, he slowed the kiss and put his hands on either side of my head. All of a sudden he stopped completely and moved back to lie next to me.

"I'm sorry" he said trying to catch his breath.

"For what? I'm the one who kissed you while you were asleep." I said, "I just thought you wanted me too since you kind of asked if you could kiss me. I mean I know you were just dreaming, but I don't know, I'm sorry." I turned on my side facing away from him.

"When did I ask you…oh god I was talking in my sleep wasn't I? I mean I wanted too but I just don't want to take advantage of you. You've been through enough tonight." He spoke softly; I turned to my other side now facing him. "I'm sorry that I made you sorry that you kissed me," he learned forward toward me, put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer. "Can I kiss you again?" he asked. I nodded. This kiss was long and slow, and then he pulled away.

"So why are you awake?" he asked.

"I had a bad dream and woke up hyperventilating." I said looking up at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned looking at me with a crooked smile that I'm starting to get used too.

"Not really, cause I hardly remember it for real," I spoke softly looking at where he's lacing our fingers together. "I really need something to drink though." I rose up only to be stopped by Edward.

"No let me." He said.

"No its okay, I want to get it. You want something?" I asked him while I got up.

He nodded. "Surprise me."

I walked into the kitchen grabbed two glasses, opened the fridge, looking at varieties of drinks I see vodka, Gatorade, tequila, water, and decided on Gatorade. I picked up two bottles and walked back to the room, I saw Edward laying there, in black basketball shorts with no shirt on, watching TV.

"What you watching?" I asked as I walked in the room.

"I don't know, it just came on," he said, "I think its law and order SVU."

"Oh I love that show," I handed him his Gatorade, and then as I was walking to the other side of the bed he grabbed my arm and pulled me to where he was. But instead of falling on him I caught myself and just crawled on all fours over him. "And what was that for?" I asked as I sat next to him back in my spot, looking at him. Whys he looking at me with that cute crooked smile?

"Well maybe because…I don't know, I just felt like it," he spoke softly. "Lie down and watch TV with me." I complied and we watched TV or what seemed like hours; with me curled up in his arms, it felt so natural to be here. With Edward's arms around me; I felt so safe. I could feel that the sleep beginning to take over me, so I rolled onto my left side to get close to him. He must have understood what I was doing because he laid on his back and pulled me to where I was laying on his chest. And that's how we fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Within the next few months I hung out with Alice, Emmett, Edward, and sometimes Rose, but she worked most of the time. My bruises were all gone now but the emotional scars were still there. Jacob hasn't tried to see me but he hasn't let up on the phone calls, which I constantly ignore. My mom doesn't understand why I broke up with him. She always thought that he was good to me and for me. I just told her that I don't want to see, talk to, or be with him, so she'd let up; and so she did, finally.

I'm sitting on Alice's porch talking to Emmett and Edward since Alice's at the hospital visiting her grandma. It's weird how comfortable I am around these too. When I was dating Jacob he caused me to be very uncomfortable around him and other guys. But now I've gotten a lot better about that.

"It's getting dark I better head home now." I said standing. "I'll see y'all tomorrow."

"Okay" Edward said. "Bye" they both said in unison. I just laughed and walked toward my place. Once I was between Alice's building and the one in front of mine, two hands grabbed me by my throat then on hand went to cover my mouth stopping my screams from coming out.

"Stay quiet or this is going to be worse for you than it already will be." The person spoke. It took me a second to register that it was Jacob. "So you like to hang out with older guys huh?" he asked.

Why me? He threw me against the building, now I was facing him, his hand still over my mouth, and his other is stopping me from moving.

"So what do you do with those two guys? Do they pleasure you? Huh? Is that why you hang out so much? Is that why you never wanted me to 'rush' you?" he questioned me dropping his hand from my mouth to move over my body; but before I could scream aloud his lips were on mine swallowing my screams. He undid my jeans, slid them down, and then went to undo his pants. Once he got them down he moved his hand back up over my mouth as he lifted his face off mine. I knew exactly what he was about to do and tried to protest the best I could, but then I thought of a way to get him to move his hand. I bit down as hard as I could and he finally moved his hand, my opportunity to scream and I certainly took it.

"HELP, HELP, HEL…" I screamed until I was stopped by a fist to my mouth. I could taster the blood in my mouth. The next thing I knew he had me pinned to the wall with my legs spread apart with him in between.

"You make another sound, you're really going to regret it, whore. You've slept with two guys ten times older then you, but you can't sleep with me? Well that's going to change right now, and there's nothing you can do to stop it." He spoke angrily.

"I haven't slept with anyone EVER, and I don't care if you believe me." I spit back at him.

"Here we go." He started to move up, I felt him on me. I wanted to throw up over the feeling of him touching my pussy with his dick.

He started going in, I closed my eyes and screamed loud again, then the pain just stopped, I didn't feel his weight against me anymore and before I could fall to the ground two strong soft hands grabbed and it made me scream. I was picked up and carried by someone, I stopped screaming and started whimpering "please, no don't" over and over again.

"Shh…shh…it's okay." The guy said, "I've got you shh." He smoothed my hair down trying to calm me down, as he carried me into an apartment, I continued to whimper with my eyes closed tight, until I was laid on a bed. My eyes shot open, scared to death of who it might be. But I soon realized it was Edward and I jumped towards him, grabbing onto him, not wanting to let go.

"Why?" I mumbled, "why me? I…I,"

"Shh, Bella it's not your fault, he's a lowlife mother fucker. You don't deserve this pain and you don't deserve to almost get raped." He said sounding like he's about to cry. "He's taken care of now, so you don't have to worry."

"Don't call the cops, please." I begged, "I can't deal with anyone knowing. I pleaded looking into his eyes.

"Okay, but you're going to have to let go of me real quick so you can fix your clothes." I nodded and hurried up to pull my pants the rest of the way up my thighs. "And I need you to call your mom and tell her you're going to stay with Alice for a few days because she's feeling down about her grandma." He said in surprise.

I frowned thinking he didn't want me to stay with him. "Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble, and I'll just go."

As I headed toward the door, he grabbed me I flinched and started crying. Edward was laughing a little bit until he turned me and seen that I was crying.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I grabbed you," he spoke softly wiping the tears from my eyes. "And when I said to tell your mom that you're staying at Alice's I didn't actually mean her place, I meant for you to stay here. I don't think she'd like you staying here if she knew."

I nodded my head slowly and went to the phone." Don't tell her what happened or she'll call the cops, and try to sound happy." I nodded again and called my mom, I didn't stay on with her for long, because I just wanted to lie down and curl up into a ball.

I walked to Edward's room and lay down on his bed alone. I could hear people moving around in the kitchen then there was a knock at the door. Who knocks on a door that's halfway open? I thought.

"Hey I hope I wasn't bothering you, but I was wondering if you're hungry, I brought you something to drink if you want it." Someone spoke; all I could do was nod my head.

The bed shifted which made me tense up. I laid there I don't know how long I was silent, but when a hand lay on my shoulder I relaxed knowing that touch. I turned quickly and sat up. Staring into Edward's eyes I could see the sadness, anger, and revenge.

"I'm fine, you know that right." I told him while holding his face between my hands.

"Bella you don't have to lie to me. I know you can't be fine after what I just witnessed about to happen to you." He said grabbing me into a hug and holding me. He began leaning back, and turned a little bit grabbing something, "here drink this you'll feel better. Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

I shook my head no and grabbed the glass of blue liquid. "Please just hold me, will you?" Half asking half begging. I sipped on my drink realizing that it's the same drink that he had made me the first day we met. "You remembered." I spoke softly, smiling.

He held me all night even after we fell asleep. The next day when I woke up I found myself practically on top of him, my head on his chest, my arm around his stomach, and my leg draped over his. This was very comfortable but I had to move before he woke up. Too late!

"Good morning." Edward said I can just hear the smile in his voice. I raised my head up to look in his eyes, and then we kissed.

"So what exactly is going to happen?" I ask looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Well what exactly do you want to happen?" he answers me back with that amazing crooked smile.


End file.
